vocaloid rps
by tiki totem statues
Summary: rps role play story. real summary inside
1. introsummarrysign up sheet

rps = role play story

what role play story means it is a story where you can sign yourself up as a character in the story. you are a virtual you. you can be good or bad. you can have a crush on a currtent character you can play any type of music. you can be a nerd or stupid or gay or a loner. you can be a chibi. you can be a cheater. you can be a girl or boy you can have the oppsite gender of you chase you. you can be the vocolaid's master's brother or sister.

sign up sheet:

dream name: (can't be username. has to be realistc too)

vocaloid outfit:

vocaloid crush: (can't be Miku or Kaito)

good or bad:

gender:

nerd or stupid or gay or loner:

age:

chibi or not:

what type of music you perfer to play

cheater or not: (if you are please tell my who else your dating)

all of the oppsite gender love or don't love you:

are you the vocaloid's master brother or sister or are you vocaloid


	2. Chapter 1

chap 1

MASTER: welcome the new vocaloid Zero Fukuro (theVocaloidMaster)

*all the vocaloids come up to Zero asking if he wants to go on a date with them* ZERO: slow down I haven't even chose who I love *sees haku and luka and falls in love with them* I love the grey hair red eye lady and the pink hair green eye lady. LUKA AND HAKU: huh? us?. ZERO: YUP. LUKA AND HAKU: *LUKA AND HAKU: *look at each other nod slap zero saying where not ladies and we want to go on a date with you to as long as you don't call us ladies* ZERO:*XD* Okay I won't call you ladies. MASTER: OKAY TIME FOR LEN'S CONCERT. LEN: Goodbye


	3. Chapter 2:rivals are born

**oh yeah I for got that if you want to sign in you must be logged on in the story if you aren't you must tell me you're user name or name I excepted the vocaloid master's oc because he told me his user name**

chap 2:

AT Zero's date with Haku and Luka: WAITER: are you done. EVERYBODY: Yup. WAITER: *gives bill to Zero* ZERO: its only $40.12. *XD* HAKU AND LUKA: *:O* wow that's cheap for such a fancy dinner. at the vocal base: RIN: GO Jaden. LEN: I'm back RIN: *turns off TV* LEN: did I just see Rin watching yugioh gx. Rin: no! LEN: O-O-Okay. *:'(* *walks away sad and scared* RIN: *turns TV back on* ah dang it. I missed the rest of it, good thing I was recording it. RANDOM TIME: CUSTOM ROBO + CHIBI = CUSTOM CHIBI. MASTER: *walks in base sees Rin watching yugioh gx laughs* Rin *hears master's laugh turns off TV* Um I wasn't watching yugioh gx MASTER: yes you were I saw you and I made sure you were. RIN: great *moans walks away mad* MASTER. I won't tell anyone. Rin: *walks back* OKAY. and I saw Len sad I think I know the reason RIN: please don't tell him he'll tell everyone. MASTER I won't tell him and I'll interduce a new vocaloid once everybody gets back. at 5:00 pm: MASTER welcome Ia akeno (she hasthis outfit search google new hatsune miku project diva f outfit first one there.) Ia akeno is shy, childish, friendly, quiet , mystrieos, usally unnoticed IT's rival time I'LL put rivals for every two characters added rivals Len and Zero are now rivals and miku and Ia akeno are now rivals


	4. Chapter 3:meeeeeeeeeee

**I'm adding my virtual self**

chap 3 :

MASTER: welcome the newest vocaloid West Era. (ME) (West Era is a nerd, gay, a loner, cool, secret, shy, a warrior) WEST:*puts hand ups waves* (his outfit is like this: a minecraft steve shirt and orange shorts and blue shoes and his hair is like a afro and his eyes are blue) (He has a secret crush on Ia akeno and Rin and yes he is 14 like ia akeno Rin and Len the twins YES NO RINxLEN I"M Sorry all the rinxlen fans :'( ) MASTER: he has the spirits of an ancient warrior and a person named wes and a cowboy. NOTE:IF you want to have a spirit of something or some one tell me! *all the girls except Luka and Haku come up to West and ask him if he wants to go on a date with them* WEST:... ALL the girls: come on don't you want to go on a date with us. MASTER: **Everybody West is shy.** (bold letters are when they sound serious) ALL THE GIRLS: ah dang it why didn't you tell that earlier WEST:*sees Rin and Ia akeno falls in love with them* ME see you next time in the next four chapters which is the next episode if this was a TV show


End file.
